Berrys Don't Last Forever
by Berry Eon
Summary: Cheri and Pecha, two orphan Eevee siblings, are alone in the reigon of Sinnoh. But all things must end... even loneliness. Join them as they encounter love, hope, torture, family and most of all.... betrayal. Summarys suck. Please R&R. NEED O.C'S!
1. Betrayal

Two tiny Eevees struggled through thick, heavy snowfall. The biggest had wavy purple fur, while the slightly smaller one had silver stripes of fur around each ankle, and wore a silver ribbon on one ear.

"Pecha? I'm cold. Really, really cold. Can we find somewhere to sleep tonight?" The one with the silver ribbon whimpered.

"Sure, Cheri. Don't worry, everything will work out, and we'll never see that Glaceon again." Pecha nuzzled Cheri.

"Pecha! Look! There! It's a... Staircase? In a mountain?!"

"Weird. Oh well, who ever's there will let us stay the night! I hope." he muttered the last bit under his breath.

"Let's go!" Cheri shouted, perking up in the hopes of shelter for the night.

"Who...would...put...such...a...long...staircase...in...a...mountain?" Cheri puffed as, half a hour later, they had still not reached the top of the stairs.

"I...don't know...Cheri" Said Pecha, slightly less puffed. "Come on little girl, you can make it." He encouraged

"I'm not little! YOUR'RE the LITTLE one!"

"Look! We're nearly there!" Pecha distracted Cheri.

"Yeah! I see LIGHT!!" Yelped Cheri, before running the rest of the way.

"Wow!" She gasped. They were in a very large room. A huge set of shelves covered the one wall, on which was a giant collection of Tms, and a several baskets full of different berry's. Two other walls were sky blue, and the last one was just a huge glass window, and a small part of it open able. A railing, with a blue curtain attached, hung from the ceiling. Small beds covered the floor.

"Ohhh! Nobody's here! And it's all dusty! It's abandoned! Can WE live here? Please?!" Cheri gasped, while turning in a circle.

"Maybe. We'll see. Now eat these, my sweet little baby." Pecha replied, throwing 4 chesto berry's at Cheri.

"Yummy! Can I use a TM, Pecha?"

"Ummm, Okay. What do you want to learn? I'm going to do Teleport and Earthquake." Pecha said, examining the collection of TM's.

"Ohh! I want... Hidden Power, and... umm, owhhh, eeehh...Solar Beam!" Cher grinned.

"Woah! I don't think you should learn Solar Beam, little kit. Here, take Bullet Seed."

"Okay...Hey! Your a kit too!"

"But I'm older, and I'M mature for my age, my sweet baby."

"Stop it!"

"What?" whispered Pecha innocently.

"STOP THE TICKLING!!" Cheri gasped out, before she surrendered to the tickling, and started giggling uncontrollably.

"Na!" grinned Pecha.

"PECHA!"

Pecha and Cheri rolled around on the floor, before eventually collapsing in a heap on the floor.

"Cheri?" whispered Pecha.

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever leave me. I love you to the stars and beyond, little sis."

"I'll NEVER leave you, Pecha... well, as long as..."

"Yeah? As long as...?" Pecha questioned anxiously.

"As long as you don't break the...the... you know. The promise" .

"Of course I wouldn't , sweet baby." Pecha nuzzled Cheri.

_The next morning:_

"Wow! Look at the sunrise! It's so pretty! And the fact that the walls are painted like the sky makes it seem like we're floating in the sky!"

"Yeah..." muttered Pecha, his moth hanging open.

"It's sooo beautiful!"

"Yeah..." Pecha muttered again.

"Pecha?"

"Yeah?..."

"Why are you repeating yourself?"

"Because..."

"..."

"Because... you're even more beautiful, Cheri." Pecha said softly.

Just as the sun reached its highest peak Pecha started glowing, as he stared adoringly at Cheri.

"Pecha! Pecha! You're evolving, Pecha! Pecha..." Cheri gasped at Pecha.

Still glowing, Pecha lifted his head to Cheri. "No, No! Cheri!" he groaned.

"YOU BROKE THE PROMISE! YOU BROKE IT! YOU SAID WE WOULD ALWAYS BE TOGETHER! THAT WE'D EVOLVE TOGETHER! YOU BROKE IT! I HATE YOU! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Cheri screamed, before dashing down the stairs.

"No... Cheri! Wait Cheri!" Pecha scrambled after Cheri. He had stopped evolving into an Espeon. "Stop Cheri! I've stopped evolving! I'm a Eevee! Just like you! Cheri! Cheri!"

But she was gone...

REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!

Eeek! Do you like it?! I'm not sure whether to continue it or not...

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! **

_**REVIEW!! **_


	2. How could you?

From now on, all most things in italics are Cheri's thoughts.

Also, last chapter was dedicated to everyone at the RP's, because, well, without them, Cheri and Pecha wouldn't exist!

This one is dedicated to HumanPikachu and HopeThePixii, for coming up with Cheri's name. Tell me if your names are right!

Onwards: How could you?

_I hate him! I hate him! I thought he would always stay with me! But he lied! "I HATE HIM!" _Cheri yelled out the last bit, which caused her to tumble down the rest of the stairs. "Agghh." she whimpered when she reached the bottom.

_My paw! My pa- Who's that? _Cheri stiffened as a figure padded their way up to where she was, licking her sprained paw.

"Hello Stream..." Said a snake-like voice. Cheri stiffened. "Ahh, nice to know you remember me, Stream."

"I'm not Stream! I'm Cheri! Leave me alone, Ice." She spat out his name.

"You are Stream! And that worthless brother of yours is Storm!"

"No!"

"You know, your parents would LOVE to see you again..." He said slyly.

"My parents are dead! I saw them with my own eyes. You KILLED them. I saw they're bloody corpse's, saw how you had cut their throats with ice, how you ripped off dad's ears and nose, paws and claws. I could tell how you had slowly tortured them to death, Ice!"

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!" The Glaceon snapped.

"I do! I do! Pech-" she stopped, realizing. She was alone. She would never rely on Pecha again. The Glaceon would take her away to the Force Tribe, and Pecha would never know. He wouldn't CARE.

Suddenly, there was a pain at the back of her head, and everything went black. 


	3. Life and History

Hmm. I didn't realize that chapter was so short! Soo, I'm doing this one quick to make up!

This is dedicated to... Will! He was my first reviewer. Please, I NEED O.C's, either for the Force Tribe (baddies) or Free-Will Tribe (goodies!). If you want to could make a tribe.

Onwards: Life and History

Cheri stirred. She was lying on a soft surface, and the faint sound of singing reached her. She slowly opened her eyes.

She was staring into the face of a Glaceon. "Ice!" She immediately shouted, jumping up, her fur bristling.

"Calm down sweetie. You really shouldn't judge Pokemon by there evolution, you know. I'm Lyrix."

"Lyrix..." repeated Cheri slowly. "Hello... Lyrix."

"See, that wasn't too bad. Would you like to tell me why you assumed I was the leader of my Tribe, and why you reacted with such...such...anger for one...so...so young?"

"NO!"

"Please? You could just pretend its a story, and It didn't happen to you..." questioned Lyrix, frowning. "Please? I might help you, Stream"

"I'm not Stream!"

"Your not? Who are you then, please?" She struck the right note.

"Oh...Okay" said Cheri reluctantly.

"There was once a Eon Tribe called Forced Will. In it lived two Eevee brothers, called Ice, and Snow. Snow loved his little brother to pieces, but Ice resented his older brother, as he hated being the 'little one', the 'cute kit', and because the eldest kit, Snow, was the only one with 'Free Will' out of 5 kits. The younger Kits spent there life without mates or family, normally serving under there older siblings. He gathered up half the Tribe, and together they formed 'Force' Tribe. Ice, of course, was the leader. Snow gathered the rest of the Tribe before they fell into shambles, and created Free-Will Tribe."

"They lived in disorted peace for 10years, and in that 10yrs, Ice evolved into Glaceon, and Snow into Jolteon. Snow's mate, Sufi, an agile Espeon, gave birth to a abnormal Eevee kit: Its fur was coloured purple. When the kit, called Pecha, was 2yrs old, Ice had tidings of news saying that his brother had had a healthier, stronger, quicker learning kit than normal, and that it also had different fur colour than even other shiny's. Ice was angered by this news, for he had tried in vain for 6yrs to have a kit to carry on as leader of the Force Tribe after his death. But alas, he was sterile, so he hated his brother even more. 1yr later, a member of his tribe spotted 3 kits playing together outside the main camp of the Free-Will Tribe."

"One had Purple fur, and seemed to be the oldest, while the other two appeared to be twins. One of the 'twins' had silver stripes around each ankle, and wore a silver bow, and the other had the same, but in deep sapphire blue (My fave colour!!)."

"Ice was so angry with this news, that he slaughtered the poor Umberon. He then stormed to the Free-Will camp, at the middle of night. He...He tortured Sufi, and especially Snow. He then kitnapped two of the kits, Pecha, and the silver striped twin, Cheri, for his own. But, he could not change the steel hard will of Pecha, who protected his sister with all his strength. Ice tried to convince the two that they had never had a sibling/s (You will see why in later chaps!), Ice was their dad, and that their names were Storm and Stream. He eventually got frustrated, for he had tried to be patient and gentle, but that was not his nature. He... Oh...Oh... He tortured Cheri, until she...she crippled one ear permanently. She became deaf in that ear. Realizing what he had done, how he had robbed one little girl of her innocence in one heart beat, he fled, horrified."

"Two days later, Ice returned. He destroyed his mate, Shazua, in fury when he found out that the two kits had escaped. He did not mind doing what had terrified him when he did it on a little girl, on the poor Glaceon. She was actually quite nice, and had been forced to be his mate."

"The two wondered for 1 week. Then, the came across a staircase in Mt. Coronet. The rest is personal. All I'll say is Cheri had reason to storm down the staircase in the early morning, without her brother. Because of her deaf ear, she failed to hear the crunch of fresh snow as paws padded near her. After a short...chat...with Ice, he once again kitnapped her.

"Me and Pecha couldn't find Leppa with our parents corpses... so we just hope she survived..."

"That is the story of the berry siblings..."

LIKE?!

NEED O.C'S!!

Lyrix is HopeThePixii's!! NO STEALING!!

I'm suddenly in a !! mood! Proberly because that was sooooo moody!


	4. Sweet Memory's

Look, I don't CARE If you want me to use one of your characters I already know, you still need to fill out this form!

Name:

Species (Eon or Eevee):

Human age that they act like (say your Eevee acted like a Three yr old):

Lvl:

Moves (4):

Personality:

Tribe:

Family/friends(If any):

Special (If any):

Other (If any):

Past(Optional):

Tuh Dah!! Also, not allowed to be a Flareon in the Force Tribe. Ice's rules. I also need a Eon to be the Eon thats taken over Free-Will Tribe. Also, If you want just randomly put things. Doesn't have to be fancy! It can even be a new-born!

Onwards!

Chapter Four: Sweet Memory's

"Oh sweety! Oh, you've gone through so much!" murmured Lyrix. "I just want to kill Ice!"

"Oh don't! Don't don't don't!! Daddy would hate that. That's why Ice managed to kill him. Daddy was 20 lvls stronger, but he didn't want to be a murderer. If he attacks me first, I'll...I'll try. But not before then."

"Oh... Okay then." Her face brightened. "I know what will make you happy! Come with me!"

She helped Cheri get off the small pile of leaves she had been lying on as a bed. Cheri sat on the floor, and took in her surrounding's, despite the fact that Lyrix wanted her to go with her.

Lyrix and her were in a small silk tent. A second bundle of leaves lay near Cheri. A small harp lay in the corner, and Cheri spotted a small blanket that appeared to be thrown over something. A huge basket had berry's of all kinds in it. In the another corner, cloths and rags of various shapes, sizes, and colours were heaped on top of each other.

Cheri got up, not aware of Lyrix watching her closely. She gently nudged the blanket, and it fell off, to reveal a third bundle of messy leaves, surrounded by small bits of wood sticking out of the earth. Cheri noticed that the bundle was raised slightly, and realized that the bed was on a mound of earth. On top of the leaves, was a small photo frame, With a picture of a Eevee on it. The Eevee looked very small, and was grinning into the camera. One ear was cocked slightly, with a small white ribbon tied onto it and the Eevee had an overall appearance of a energetic, kind, sweet, healthy young Pokemon.

Cheri blinked, then looked up at Lyrix. The cheerful Glaceon had a small tear running down her face. Lyrix swiftly moved over to the corner. In one fluid movement, Lyrix sat herself down on a small stool Cheri hadn't noticed before, and picked up the harp.

She began to sing softly, and strung the cords of the harp at the same time.

"_My sweet melody_

_Stolen from me_

_By that harsh harsh thing_

_That cold cold stealer_

_of lives and dreams_

_My sweet melody_

_Won't you come back to me_

_I once saw you_

_Sweet as could be_

_Next to me_

_Singing along to_

_The melody_

_But now that's gone_

_Never to be_

_Oh my sweet melody_

_You were stolen_

_By the cruelest thing_

_The cold harsh winter_

_It has no mercy_

_And you were stuck in the middle_

_of that blizzard_

_I just wish you'd come back to me_

_To me_

_My sweet melody_

_Won't you come back to me_

_I once saw you_

_Sweet as could be_

_Next to me_

_Singing along to_

_The melody_

_But now that's gone_

_Never to be_

_Never to be_

_Never to bbbbeeeeeee_

_Oh, please_

_Come back to me_

_My ssswwweeeeeetttttt melody_

_Come back to mmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeee!!" _

Cheri slowly padded over to Lyrix. The Glaceon buried her face in her fur, curling her body into a ball.

"Don't worry. I'll find her. I'll travel along Spring Path. I'll to walk around Sendoff Spring, 'til I find the entrance to Turnback Cave. I'll go inside Turnback Cave, and strike a bargain with Giratina. Somebody as nice as you deserves to have a child. It'll take me a while, mind. About a couple of YEARS. But I'll see you again. I promise. We'll see each other again."

And with that, Cheri disappeared into the wind.


	5. New friend, new move

This is dedicated to Sanablades... Because I feel like it!! Imaginary crowd applauds Go me!!

Sorry Pixii. I had to change the title because a wanted to give a cliffy.

Chapter...I forgot: New friend, new move.

Cheri raced out of Lyrix small tent. Startled Eons looked up from what they're doing, and one Eevee, about Cheri's age, broke off from a game of rough-and-tumble to chase Cheri.

Cheri ignored the Eevee, going the fastest she could. A sudden breeze caught her by surprise, and her speed accelerated to impossible lvls.

Suddenly her silver strips of fur started to glow. Cheri looked back quickly, without losing her stride, and gasped.

She was being chased by what looked like, half the Force Tribe. Most of the didn't know who she was, but the fact she was wearing a silver bow, instead of a silver head-band, gave away she was part of the Free-Will tribe.

Most of the few Jolteons chasing her had managed to catch up, but all the others, except for the Eevee that had been the first to chase her, were being left behind.

Cheri slipped, crashing to the ground, the cold snow making her head feel like it was frozen.

"Hello, pretty girl." Said a slithery voice near her head. "I think Ice would like to see you..."

Cheri was terried. Her head hurt, and the Jolteon would not hesitate to drag her off to Ice, where she would be tortured. She pictured the happiest day of her life in her head, replaying the memory over and over again.

_**FLASH BACK!**_

_A smaller Cheri stood next to the Tribe's head teacher. She was grinning proudly. "Cheri Forever, would you like to say some words to the Tribe?" The head teacher asked the small Eevee. Cher nodded eagerly, stepping onto a small box in front of her. Aware that the whole tribe was looking at her, some parents a bit moodily, she called as loudly as she could to the back of the crowd. "I...I... I just like to say... that I would of never won the Tribe spelling contest, if it hadn't been for...for the very best brother in the world." She called shyly .She looked across at Pecha, who was beaming with pride for his little sister. She had gone from being the worst speller, to being one of the three best speller's in the tribe, in just 1month, under his helpful tutoring. _

"_Cheri Forever, Maxxy Blast and Cirz Charge were the three Eevee's this year to be selected to face 4 other Tribes best three child spellers. We are glad to say, these three won the championship!" A loud cheer rose from the crowd. "Cheri faced 4 other spellers, and won against all of them, including last years champ, the Snover Teri Shovel. The 3 others were: Turtwig Chiyve Sprout, Sneasel Vireo Reaper, and Abra Telephone Howdah. Cheri won the most, and is the new spelling Champion!"_

"_Blah blah blah..." The teacher had droned on, and Cheri had spaced out._

_**FLASH BACK OVER!**_

Cheri saw the proud face of Pecha. _Oh. I love Pecha. How can I bear this separation? _She felt a surge of anger, and noticed the other Eevee diving face-first into the snow. _Why's he doing that?_ Then she realized. Her stripes of silver were glowing even brighter...and brighter...until...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" The Jolteon screamed in agony.

The brightest light ever imaginable burst from Cheri, blinding the Jolteon because he was so close, and stunning the crowd that was near catching up.

The other eevee grabbed Cheri's paw, and twisted around in a circle, hurting Cheri's paw in the process. A second bright light shot out from him.

And they were'nt in Kansas anymore!!


End file.
